lying is the most fun
by GetyourFAXstraight
Summary: Max is an orphan girl with a secret who makes her money by fighting and stealing. major FAX later on no wings
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, so this is my first fan fiction so please give LOTS of feedback

Xoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Chapter 1:

She stood with her sword in the middle of the dirty square. It had been a long day and business was slow. A group of tall dangerous looking pirates walk by talking boisterously, her eyes focused on the leader and she smirked. She took a breath and cupped her hands to her mouth, what she was about to do could get her killed. "Fight," She yelled "test your sword play, winner gets a gold piece!" The man and his friends scoffed." Afraid to lose to a girl," she challenged? "I ain't afraid of no one", he growled laying a bag of gold by their feet with a mean smile, and she noticed that many of his teeth were missing. Whoever wins pays double he said, She shrugged this was what she had been hoping for. This man didn't know it yet but he was buying her dinner. She stepped back into a guard stance the smile never leaving her face. He charged at her his sword pointed at her chest, she blocked the attack and stepped back her sword swung in a silver ark ending with the tip of her sword at the base of his neck. "You lose" she said still grinning; this was turning out easier than she thought. "I will not lose to a girl" he yelled. She scowled forget what I said about easy she thought.

"No swords then" she challenged, he threw away his sword in response. The circled each other, she kept her hands up waiting for an attack. He threw insults at her trying to distract her, it didn't work. She didn't care what he thought about her. She kept her eyes on his chest waiting for the ripple of muscles that would telegraph a punch. He punched at her face trying to catch her off guard. She grabbed his hand and used his momentum to flip him over her shoulder and on to his back. He looked up at her dazed; she smiled down at him and promptly broke his nose. Then she grabbed her sword and bag of gold and ran. Around the corner of an alley a boy with sun browned skin and black hair watched her go a ghost of a smile on his lips as he faded into the shadows.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you guys so much for reviewing! Here's a new chapter. I know its short but I'm trying to write longer ones... Happy fourth!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2:<p>

Max sprinted down a dark alley and slipped into a hidden door. She was in a small room with a window on one side. She tossed the bag of gold onto the table and sat on the floor, her head in her hands gasping for air. She sat up abruptly and grabbed her sword. The door squeaked softly as it opened. Fang stepped into the door way cautiously. He was about to call out when he felt the sharp tip of a sword against his neck. He swallowed, "I know this looks really bad, but I just need to talk to you". "Prove it," said a voice behind the door, "I saw you watching me when I kicked that man's butt."  
>"Actually it's about that, look if you want to kill me, that's not a good idea," he said the point of the sword on his neck making him nervous. "I know," she said stepping out from behind the door and dropping her sword. He knew that she was pretty, but up close she was stunning. She was small with long brown-blond hair tied in a braid and large brown eyes framed by long eyelashes. She caught him staring and glared at him sheathing her sword. He blinked, "why did you sheath your sword"? He asked wondering. "If you were going to kill me you would have done it," she said smirking. With a toss of her head she walked deeper into the room and retrieved two cups. She filled them with tea from a pot on the fire place. "Here," she said handing him one. It was warm and the aroma filled the room pleasantly. Taking the cup he raised an eyebrow at her. Understanding his expression she laughed out right, "it's not poisoned," she said still laughing. He raised his cup and drank, his eyes never leaving hers. He was still standing after he had drunk the entire thing so he guessed it wasn't poisoned after all.<p>

"So," she said leaning back against the wall "what were you saying?" As much as she hated it she was curious about what he was doing here. He looked at her his cup cradled in his hands." Over the past month I've been assembling a team of remarkable people". "So you want me to kill someone," she stated her eyes narrowing dangerously. "No and yes," he said, "just let me explain, I'm assembling a group of people to take down," he looked around him as if to see if anyone was listening, "the King". She just looked at him her expression blank and uninterested. "And pray tell me why this would be of any concern to me?" she asked. "Because, Maximum Ride, he killed your parents in front of you nine years ago". The sound of something breaking filled the air and he looked up to see that the cup she had been holding had fallen onto the floor and her hands were shaking and dripping red. "Are you all right?" he asked stepping towards her." Get out," she said in a low clear voice, "how dare you say the name of a girl who died so long ago". "No" he said stepping closer to her, "She's not she's standing right in front of me and she wants revenge."

They walked down a narrow alley way towards the market place. "Where are we going..?" She asked searching for his name. "It's Fang," he said his dark eyes staring straight ahead. "Like a dog," she said laughing. He smirked a little at that and glared at her. "Aww did I hurt little Fangys feelings", she asked smirking. He just shook his head and wandered to himself why he ever thought this was a good idea.


End file.
